redvsbluescriptsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Saison 5 Episode 92
Ce qui est à César Fade in to the Blues Church: en : You want us to turn her back on again. After we just went through all that trouble to shut her down. fr : Caboose: en : But she said she knows where O'Malley is. fr : Church: en : Maybe she was lying. How could she possibly know that? What do you think Tex, can we turn her back on again? Disable her guns or somethin'? fr : Tex: en : Not a chance, she's a wreck back here. I'm not even sure how she was operational anyway. fr : Caboose: en : Oh, I know, uh, we could put her inside my head! Like O'Malley. I've got lots of extra room in there. fr : Church: en : Yeah, I bet, and, no. She's not that kind of A.I. fr : Tex: en : She could only be moved over, if we had a similar class of vehicle. fr : Church: en : Yeah, if only we had some other kind of big vehicle that we could move her in to. We can't use the warthog 'cause that doesn't have anything... Wait a minute. Tex... the ship? Could we move her in to one of those on-board computers? fr : Tex: en : If we set up a hardline, yeah, I bet we could do it. Tucker comes running out of the base Tucker: en : Church, wait! fr : Church: en : Huh? fr : Tucker: en : Church hold on a second I've got something to tell you! fr : Church: en : Tucker what, what is it? fr : Tucker: en : I just wanted to say, I got a hardline Tex can use. Bow chicka bow wow. fr : Tex: en : How did you even hear that? fr : Tucker: en : Phh I'm like Superman, I know when I'm needed. Cut to the Reds in the cave, with Grif shaking off the effects of having been forcibly unconscious Sarge: en : Shake it off you big orange baby, what happened to you? fr : Donut: en : He's been chasing the dragon. fr : Simmons: en : Donut, shut up, he was drugged just like me. fr : Donut: en : That's what I'm saying! He fell off the wagon, and shook hands with the Devil! fr : Simmons: en : Shut up! fr : Donut: en : He's been ridin' the wave, and trippin' the technicolor dreamscape. Far out, man. Druggie loser. fr : Simmons: en : Will you stop, Donut? All you're doing with your stupid anti-drug lingo, is making me actually want to try drugs. fr : Donut: en : Choose life, Simmons. Choose it. fr : Simmons: en : Yeah, that sounds like fun. fr : Sarge: en : Who knocked you out, Grif? Was it those dirty Blues? fr : Grif: en : No, some kind of bat-person. fr : Sarge: en : Bat-person!? fr : Simmons: en : Sarge, I'm not sure Grif knows what he's talkin' about. fr : Sarge: en : Grif doesn't know what he's talkin' about, eh? Stop the fuckin' presses. fr : Simmons: en : No. I mean specifically right now. Whatever chemical they used to knock us out may be affecting his perception or his memory. fr : Donut: en : And it could cause undue stress to his family, and seriously impair his ability to operate a me- fr : Simmons: en : SHUT UP DONUT! fr : Grif: en : I wasn't hallucinating. There was some kinda crazy bat thing, and another guy, and they were talkin' about a kid. And a sword. Some kinda deal they made. fr : Donut: en : Hokay wait, is this a joke? This is a prank on me, right? You guys found my Harry Potter fan fiction. fr : Grif: en : This has nothing to do with you, Donut. fr : Donut: en : Hokay, right, sure. Well if the bat person turns out to be a sailor, and the guy turns out to be a bartender, and the sword turns out- well, let's just say this all sounds a little too familiar. fr : Grif: en : I'm telling the truth! This really happened. fr : Sarge: en : Sure, we believe you buddy! Note to Simmons, Grif has gone mad. Need to kill him ASAP. fr : Grif: en : I'm not crazy! fr : Sarge: en : Second note to Simmons, Grif has developed super hearing. Possibly acquired from the bat people! Post-note: original plan still applies. fr : Grif: en : Wait a second- I can prove I'm not crazy, 'cause of the bomb, the bomb! fr : Simmons: en : Yeah, that's a good way to prove you aren't insane. Just start screaming "the bomb, the bomb." fr : Grif: en : The bomb was there! That's how I could understand what was being said. They needed him to translate. fr : Sarge: en : The bomb? You mean that loud-mouth guy? fr : Grif: en : Yeah, the enormous ball that's always ready to explode. fr : Donut: en : Hokay seriously, there's coincidence, and then there's outright plagiarism. I'm gonna have to sue somebody. Cut back to Church and Tex standing over Sheila and the ship, with a big wire going between them Tex: en : She's all set. Transfer should take a while. fr : Church: en : Um, are we sure we wanna put her in this ship? fr : Tex: en : Mm, it's still flyable, but I'm gonna remove the ignition coil just to be sure. If O'Malley is in her somewhere, they aren't goin' anywhere without it. fr : Church: en : You want me to hold it? fr : Tex: en : Are you kidding? fr : Church: en : Well, thought it was worth a try. fr : Tex: en : Hey Caboose? How's it goin' in there? Caboose is revealed inside the ship Caboose: en : Looks good. Although I have to tell you the ship looks a lot bigger on the inside than the outside. fr : Tex: en : How's the readout? fr : Caboose: en : Well, all the red lights are red, and all the blue lights are blue. fr : Tex: en : What about the green lights? fr : Caboose: en : Those are black. fr : Tex: en : When the green lights turn green, and the red lights turn black, I want you to get a hold of me right away. fr : Caboose: en : Uh okay. Uh, what about the blue lights? fr : Tex: en : The blue lights don't matter. fr : Caboose: en : Then why do they- fr : Tex: en : Okay, okay thanks Caboose, good job! fr : Caboose: en : Oh, okay. Cut to Grif lying face-down next to Andy Andy: en : Hey Grif, just tell 'em where the kid with the sword is, and you can go. fr : Grif: en : Wha? A-Andy is that you? Why are you helping monster people? fr : Andy: en : Hey, gotta make a livin'. fr : Green Alien: en : Hnk. Hnk? Wnkwnk. Wrear. fr : Andy: en : He says someone's comin'. Eh we gotta go! The Green Alien and another alien run off, presumably carrying Andy Andy: en : Seeya Grif! By the way, you look like shit! Zing! fr : Grif: en : Uoh, okay, bye. I'm gonna, to go to sleeping again... Fade to present time Grif: en : And he was translating between the two of them, too. So if we find Andy, he can tell us exactly what's going on. fr : Sarge: en : Sounds like we've stumbled across something totally diabolical! Good work uncovering the plot, Simmons. fr : Simmons: en : Thank you Sir. fr : Grif: en : Simmons!? I just told you everything! fr : Sarge: en : But Simmons was the one that led us to you after he stealthily avoided capture. fr : Grif: en : Avoided capture!? They knocked him out first and picked me at random! fr : Sarge: en : Yes. A randomness that Simmons used to save the day! fr : Grif: en : He had nothing to do with that! fr : Sarge: en : But it was Simmons that found the underground cave. fr : Grif: en : By trying to bury you alive! fr : Sarge: en : A tactic that was clearly multi-layered. Once again Simmons' treasonous insurrection, proves to be the glue that holds this unit together. fr : Simmons: en : Just wait 'til you hear about my upcoming assassination attempt. fr : Sarge: en : Oh, don't spoil it. fr : Revenir à la page de la saison.